


Being Stood Up Isn't Always A Bad Thing

by beki_ell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 20 Questions, Alternate Universe, Break Up, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Stood Up, Strangers, klance, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beki_ell/pseuds/beki_ell
Summary: Lance is waiting 45 minutes for his boyfriend to show up. Finally having enough he goes to get up and leave the restaurant before he has a change a stranger sits down opposite him.





	Being Stood Up Isn't Always A Bad Thing

45 Minutes, Lance had been waiting for his boyfriend to show up for 45 minutes; it’s not that uncommon for him to be a little late but not like this. Lance had arrived at the restaurant 15 minutes early like he always did, the waiter escorted him to his table and he sat down ordering a drink knowing he would be waiting for at least 20 minutes for Chris. 45 minutes later the waiter had come back 4 times to ask him if he wanted to order some food, instead, he had ordered another drink saying he would order when his partner arrived. 

15 minutes later and the other people in the restaurant were starting to look at him with apologetic looks like they know and Lance starts to feel worse and worse about the whole situation. Finally having enough Lance drank the remaining liquid in his glass and was about to get the waiter to bring the check when a figure appears in front of pulling out the chair, placing his suit jacket.

“I am so sorry babe, the office was a nightmare, and then my boss wanted to speak to me and on top of all that the traffic was hell.” Taking his seat the man smiled over at you taking your hand squeezing it gently before smiling at the waiter. 

“Can I get a glass of red and another glass of whatever my boyfriend here is drinking, thank you” there was silence as the waiter walked away to fetch the drinks. 

“Um not to be rude but what are you doing?” Lance asked looking around before looking back directly at the complete strange who was now sat opposite him. 

“Yeah sorry, first things first, my name is Keith, I saw that you were sat on your own and turning the waiter away, repetitively checking your watch, looking towards the doors. I’ve been there not too long ago got stood up by someone I thought was great but him not coming wasn’t the worst part, it was the people around and the looks for leaving alone. I couldn’t let that happen to someone else, well not someone as cute as you at least.” Keith spoke before blushing slightly looking down, before looking back up at Lance smiling sheepishly. 

“Yo…Y…you think I’m cute”

“Most definitely, absolutely gorgeous, and I can tell just by looking at you I can tell you’re a good person”

“Thank you, I’m Lance by the way” before Keith could say anything else the waiter came back with their drinks, both men ordered the food before turning back to each other. 

“How about we get to know each other while we wait, 20 questions? might as well make our time together interesting.” Keith spoke the idea across the table getting a nod from Lance 

“Okay, let's start with a few easy questions. First question, what is your job?” Keith started.

“I’m a game designer and I write a little, you?” 

“I work for a law firm downtown. Family members?”

“Well, there is my nana and grampa, my parents and I have 6 siblings, your turn.”

“Foster brother. Okay, hobbies?”

“Surfing, Swimming, Writing, Reading, and Gaming. Yourself?”

“Motorcycling, Combat and self-defense, Horse Riding, Reading. Any pets?”

“We have a few animals at our house so, 5 chickens, 2 cows, 3 dogs, 6 sheep, 4 pigs and 3 horses. You?”

“2 Cats and a horse. Question 5, what is your favorite food?” 

“Pizza, hands down.”

“Same, pizza is heaven. Um, favorite book?”

“Why would you ask me that, I can’t just pick one book, there is so many, um possibly The Princess Bride? How about you?”

“Anything Shakespeare. Do you have any tattoos or piercings, If so what and where?”

“Yes and yes I have two tattoos, one on my wrist and one behind my ear, the one on my wrist is a quote from The Princess Bride. The one behind my ear is a small gaming reference. As for piercings, I have my tongue and my ears.” 

“Interesting, well I have a tattoo on each wrist, on my left is my mother's name and the date she died, on the right the same thing for my father. Question 8, what were you like in high school?”

“Please, I was the one who flirted with everyone, talked back, messed about. I’m guessing you were the lone wolf that kept to themselves but was really clever and mysteries?”

“Almost, I may have kept to myself most the time, I was on a few sports teams. Next question favorite artist or band?”

“Can’t go wrong with madness or Queen but on the other hand, Beyoncé and Nicki Minaj are my jam so…. What about you?”

“Classical, piano music, the violin that sort of thing. Okay, question ten, my last Question what would be your perfect date?” before Lance could answer the pair were interrupted by the waiter coming back with there food. The meal was spent in mostly silence. Once they finished their meals the plates were taken away, they both ordered another drink. 

“To answer the question you asked before, what would be my perfect date. Probably up on a mountain or cliff, a place were the lights from the city don’t affect the sky, just lying back and looking up at the stars, holding my date close to me. What do you say we pay the bill, then get out of here go to my place and finish the game with 20 questions? My flatmate is away tonight as well so we can have a normal conversation.” Lance finished speaking looking towards Keith, without answering Keith got the attention of the waiter, asking for the bill he handed over his credit card before finishing his drink. After receiving his card back he stood up thanked the waiter turned to put on his jacket, he walked around the table grabbing Lance’s jacket from the back of his chair, holding it so Lance could slip his arms into the sleeves. 

Taking Lance's hand they exited the restaurant, the walk to Lance’s apartment didn’t take long, the pair walked in relative silence. Once the reached the door Lance unlocked it letting Keith walk in first, Lance followed switching on the lights, shrugging out of his jacket he hung it up on the hooks near the door, walking over to Keith he took his jacket hanging it up with the others before gesturing through to the lounge, walking to the kitchen he grabbed them both a drink before heading back and sitting on the opposite end of the sofa that Keith was sat on. 

“Okay, I asked ten questions at the restaurant now it’s your turn to choose the ask your 10 questions,” Keith said before moving down the sofa so he was sat right next to Lance, placing his arm on the back of the sofa. 

“So my first questions is, what is your favorite film?”

“Easy, has to be The Kingsman. What’s yours?”

“Probably Deadpool. Um, question 2 what is your Worst moment?”

“Really, okay mine was probably, okay so back story – I was at an orphanage for a few years before getting fostered, the orphanage had just won this competition and we were all invited to an event for fund raising, we all arrived and the place was huge, it was filled with lots of adults and there were a few other kids, as we were guests the event host came over to welcome us and he brought his son over with him, everyone was introduced and I got talking to the boy, basically I had a crush on him big time. So near the end of the night, I finally managed to ask him to dance with me and he seemed really into it and said yes. As we were dancing a few of the older lads from the orphanage came over and started saying things, the next thing I knew I was on the floor covered in drink and being yelled at by them. The host came over to find out what happened, when he found out that I had a thing for his son he had a go at me and in front of everyone basically said that it was ridiculed for me to even think that his son would go for someone like me and that even the staff have higher standards then I would ever meet. Everyone started laughing so I ran out of the room and out onto the streets, it took them two week to find me before they took me back the to the orphanage.”

“Wow, that is totally shit, how someone could say that I don’t know. It’s not worth it if that’s how the parent acted how bad do you think that the kid will turn out. Okay my turn, I was on a school trip and we had gone into the countryside to complete a trail and camp overnight, I was sharing a tent with a couple of the kids in my class that were bullies I went to sleep and when I woke up I was tied to a tree branch by my ankles, they had stripped me into nothing and had drawn on me in marker pen. I woke up to a scream as one of the girls had woken up and walked out of the tent to find me tied up. It took the teachers 20 minutes to get me down, as I had been tied up most the night I was turning blue and had to be taken to the hospital, once my family found out my two older brothers found the kids that did it to me and beat them up, one of them ended up in the hospital, we were placed in the same room, when his friends came to visit the messed around with the settings on the machine and my condition got worse. The hospital found out and called the police on them for what they did.” There was a few minutes silence before Keith spoke up. 

“At least they got what they deserved, if I knew you then I would have joined your brothers and helped beat the shit out of them.” Keith smiled sadly across at him, shuffling a bit closer leaning in he wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulders pulling him in so that his head was resting against his shoulder. 

“Okay, changing the subject, what do you wear to bed?” Lance asked trying to lift the sadness out of the room. 

“Nothing. Well, occasionally I wear pajama bottoms but only when it’s cold. What about you”

“Usually pajama bottoms as I have a flatmate but when he’s not here I wear nothing. Early bird or night owl?” 

“Depends, in the summer I get up early but in the winter I stay up late.”

“Well, when I was living at home I don’t have a choice but to get up really early, because of my younger siblings so now I’m in the habit of getting up early even though there aren’t here. But occasionally I like to sleep in. but on the other hand, I love the stars so I stay up and watch them when I can. Can You Cook?” 

“Something’s, I’m okay if I’m following a recipe but the simpler the better. I’m guessing you can?”

“Yep, grew up helping my mum in the kitchen, I love cooking if I had put time then maybe I could have done something related to it but I’m happy when I cook something nice. Question 6, best memory?” 

“A few years ago me and Shiro, my foster brother, went away traveling for a few week, being out in the world with a good friend and being able to see different places was amazing, I managed to see a few place on a list I have but there are still so many places I want to go.”

“7 Years ago my family did Christmas together and by my family I mean everyone, my grandparent, parents, my siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins, second cousins, family friends who are basically family, both sides of the family in one house everyone there, it was amazing, Christmas at my house is brilliant any year round but there was something different about that year. Okay, do you have a criminal record of any type?”

“Well, um, maybe, okay so I got arrested a few times when I was little, the first time I was 7 I had just been put in the orphanage a few months before and I was the new kid so I was their victim of some sense, so basically I was dare to break into on of the houses on the next block as they were bigger houses, so I went up to the house managed to get in, but it must have set off a silent alarm because a few minutes later there were a couple of police man behind me in the house. The second time I was about 12, I had run away from the orphanage and I hadn’t got much so I went into a store an stole some food I did it a few times in a few different places but one time I got caught and they found out why I was doing it and sent me back to the orphanage. The next time I was 15, I got into a fight with some teens that were beating up a couple of kids and things got a little out of hand so someone called the police and we got taken into the station and had to stay there overnight before being released.” 

“Should have guessed, I haven’t got a record because if I did my mother would have killed me. Okay, next question. Um, what is one of your sex fantasy’s?”

“Um, student and teacher in a classroom, you?”

“Being tied up and blindfolded and letting my partner take control and surprise me, the only thing is that I have never trusted one of my partners enough to even suggest it let alone to ask one of them to do it. What is your last Google search?” Before Keith could answer Lance’s phone started ringing, taking a breath lance moved forward and took his phone out of his back pocket looking at the screen he stood up and excused himself before quickly walking further into the apartment. Keith looked at him before awkwardly. The apartment was quiet for a few minutes before Keith heard shouting from the other room. 

“No, you listen, I have had enough of your bullshit, you’re never available and when you are it’s like you’re not even in the room. You are contently telling me I need to improve when I don’t. You use me and you and your friends think it’s okay to pick on me for fun. Don’t even get me started on the cheating, I know I’m not stupid but you are and it’s fucking obvious.” There was a long pause before Keith heard Lance start talking again. 

“Listen, Chris, I’m over us, we're done. You can’t change my mind. I am done with you, if you ever think or try to contact me or see me again it won’t end well. No, I should have listened to me friends not you, I pushed my friends and family away because I thought that I deserved a shitty relationship and I thought that I didn’t deserve any better but I do and that’s great. Oh don’t have a go at me if you had turned up for our date tonight then I wouldn’t have met someone else who showed me I could do hell of a lot better then the shit I put up with while I was with you. Goodbye Chris, I would say have a good life but I really couldn’t care if you did or not.” The silence lingered, Keith waited a few minutes before pushing himself up off the sofa walking in the direction the Lance had gone five minutes before. Stopping when he came to the end of the corridor there were three doors one was blank one said Hunk and the other was full of photographs. Looking at a couple of them he recognized lance in a few of them. Leaning closer to the door he could hear the faint sound of crying, quietly he placed a hand on the door handle opening it before hesitantly stepping into the room closing the door behind him he found Lance sat on the end of the bed his head in his hands. Keith walked forward sitting next to him he took Lance into his arms pulling him onto his lap holding him to his chest. It was unknown to the pair how long they stayed like this, by the time Lance sat up turning to look at Keith he had calmed down and stopped crying, leaning forward he placed a hand on Keith’s check before pressing his lips against the other boys. The kiss was gentle and didn’t last long. On separation, Lance jumped up stepping away from Keith.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t, I, um, I’m sorry that was...” Before Lance could finish stuttering out the end of his sentence Keith had stood up and moved so he was stood before him. He grabbed Lance by the waist and pulled him in close, moving one hand to the back of his neck he guided Lance into another kiss, this one lasted longer Keith taking control and Lance leaning in happily. Once they separated Lance took a hold of Keith’s hand and leading him back into the lounge. Keith took a seat on the sofa while Lance picked up their drinks, handing one over before taking a seat curling into Keith’s side. 

“I’m really sorry about that, I mean you only met me today we had dinner then I invited you back to my place when I leave to have a phone call that you probably heard most of and then I sit and cry on you. If you want to go and never see me again I get it.” Lance said while snuggling into Keith hoping he wouldn’t leave. 

“I’m not planning on going anywhere at least till you want me to leave later. The guy you were with didn’t deserve you and I’m glad I walked over and sat with you it was one of the best decisions I have made. As for the last thing I searched in Google that was quite boring, it was a case that I was just working on made it in the news and I was curious how the news dealt with it.”  
“Mine was best ways to dispose of a body, I bet you can guess who I was thinking about. Okay, my final Question is, can I have your phone number?”

“Definitely, pass me your phone” Keith put his number in the contacts then passes it back to Lance. Lance took a minute staring at his phone before Keith felt his phone go off in his pocket, taking it out he read the message. 

Can’t thank you enough for everything that happened tonight x 

Keith quickly unlocked his phone adding the number as a contact then putting his phone back in his pocket. 

“Bonus Question for you Lance, Would you please be my boyfriend?” Lance was quiet for a moment, he sat up looking at Keith a smile spread across his face, Lance nodded his head before launching himself on top of Keith wrapping him into a hug before kissing him excitedly. After breaking apart the pair laid on the sofa limbs twisted together before long the pair had fallen asleep. 

The next morning the pair were awoken by a bright flash of light flowed by the sound of two people trying to laugh quietly. Lance pushed himself up slight resting on his elbows; he looked around sleepily, confused as to what was going on. Looking across the room to where the noise was coming from he jumped up from the position he was laying in.

“Hunk, Pidge what are you doing here.”

“Well funny enough I do live here or did you forget about that when you made a new friend or are you just that forgetful.”

“I thought you were coming home Saturday afternoon.”

“Lance it 2:30 pm” 

“Shit”

“What going on?” The voice behind them made the other three jump and turn to face the fourth person in the room. Sitting up Keith tiredly wrapped his arms around Lance pulling him closer before pressing his head into the other's neck pressing a kiss there before looking at the two new faces in the room. 

“Keith this is Hunk my flatmate and Pidge one of our friends, you two this is my new boyfriend Keith.” There was a slight pause in the room as Lance looked over at his friends

“New boyfriend? That means you FINALLY broke up with Chris, thank god he was horrible I really don’t know what you ever saw in him he was a fuc….”

“PIDGE” 

“Oh come on Hunk it’s not like I am the only one thinking this” 

“Hunk, Pidge has a point I’m glad he’s gone from my life. Now if you two don’t mind I have a boyfriend to attend to.” Lance smiled at the pair then turned to Keith who was still holding onto him. 

“How about you head through and take a shower, we are roughly the same size so you can borrow a pair of jeans and a t-shirt so you can get out of that suit and while your in there I can cook some food, as it is past two thirty in the afternoon, shit is there anything you need to do today, I didn’t think about that, I’m not working but I don’t know if you are.”

“Hey, calm down, I don’t have work till Monday as I just finished a high profile case I got a few days off I don’t need to do anything today, apart from texting Shiro so he knows I’m alive. A shower and food would be wonderful.” Smiling across at him lance leaned over giving Keith a quick peck on the lips before leading him through to the bathroom to make sure he had everything he needed, turning the shower on saying he would leave some clothes on his bed for him to change into Lance sorted things out before heading back to the kitchen to start cooking something for them both to eat. Hunk and Pidge had now disappeared off back out of the apartment to give the two boys some privacy. 

Ten minutes later Keith made his was back through the flat finding Lance bending down to grab two plates from the cupboard; Turning around he jumped slightly not realizing that Keith was now stood fairly close behind him. Wrapping his arms around Lance's middle he places a few light kisses on the back of the brunette's neck before letting go and moving across the room to sit at the table. A few minutes later Lance walked over to the table placing two plates down before walking back into the kitchen and returning with two glasses placing them on the table before taking a seat next to Keith. 

The pair spent the rest of the day sat in the apartment getting to know each other better. The following morning Lance woke up to an empty apartment, walking through to the kitchen he found a note attached to the fridge with a magnet. 

Hey Lance,  
Really sorry I had to run early this morning. My boss called and wanted me in extra early for a new high profile case and you looked so peaceful so I didn’t wake you. Meeting you has been great and I can’t wait to spend more time with you. I’ll either call or text you later depending on how work is, I really enjoyed the past couple of days and hope to see you soon.  
Keith x

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Voltron is not mine  
> Really Sorry for any mistakes or grammar/ spelling issues.


End file.
